This invention relates to electrical appliance housings. More particularly, this invention relates to a modular housing with the ability to interchange various components provided within the housing.
Electrical boxes are typically placed in walls, ceilings and other places and are intended to contain switches, fuse blocks, or other electrical appliances including fans, heaters and lights. Typically, electrical boxes have been made of sheet metal, although plastic has been used. Components of electrical wiring systems, including electrical boxes, usually must meet the specifications of various electrical codes. For example, the relationship between the space or volume within an electrical box and the number and type of electrical connections or wire to be housed within the box may be specified to minimize fire hazards. In new building construction, electrical boxes are customarily installed before they are wired and before wall or ceiling material is applied. The electrical boxes are mounted, usually in a fixed position using nails or other fasteners, directly to joists or studs in the walls or ceilings of the building. Thereafter, the electrical box is wired as desired, wall or ceiling material may be placed over or around the electrical box to form the wall or ceiling, and a grill or panel may be placed over the electrical box open front.
The inventor has appreciated that it is often desirable to change the components in an electrical box after it has been installed, such as adding additional wiring or new components including heating elements, fans or light fixtures. Most electrical boxes, however, do not allow for adjustment of componentry after installation. For example, it may be desirable to convert an existing electrical box into an exhaust fan, a heater, a light or a combination thereof. Adding additional wiring or components to the box often involves either replacing the existing electrical box with one that has the desired components, or expanding the current electrical box, by ganging on additional box modules such that the additional components may be added. Replacing the electrical box or adding on additional boxes generally requires that the hole in the wall be expanded to remove the old box and replace it with a new box, or to add-on an additional box to the current electrical box. This may increase the expense of changing the function of the electrical box as damage to additional wall or ceiling surfaces around the electrical box must be repaired.
According to the present invention, an electrical appliance is disclosed having certain improvements. In one illustrative embodiment of the invention, an electrical appliance includes a housing having an open side portion and an open front portion adjacent the open side portion. A removable end panel is provided within the open side portion that substantially closes the open side portion. An interchangeable modular component is provided within the housing, such that the electrical appliance is adapted to perform a function, the function of the electrical appliance including at least one of air conditioning, air moving, light emitting and infrared light emitting.
In one aspect of the invention, the modular component may include at least one light fixture such as a fixture for an incandescent or heat lamp.
In another aspect of the invention, the modular component may include a fan assembly, and the fan assembly may include a motor mount assembly. The motor mount assembly may have a plate with an opening, a fan scroll extending from a first surface of the plate, and a motor mount provided on a second surface of the plate near the opening. The fan assembly may further include a motor mounted on the motor mount adjacent the opening, and a fan element attached to the motor adjacent the opening. The end panel of the electrical appliance may include an exhaust outlet provided adjacent the fan.
In another aspect of the invention, a heating element may be provided within the housing, wherein the heating element is adapted to heat air.
In another illustrative embodiment, the modular component of the invention, may include at least one snap-fit mechanism to removably lock the modular component within the housing. The housing may have a hole, and a portion of the snap-fit mechanism may fit within the hole. The snap-fit mechanism may include an elastically deformable generally U-shaped element, with one side having an extending member. The extending member may fit within the hole in the housing to removably lock the modular component into the housing. The extending member may be generally U-shaped. The hole in the housing may include a tab adapted to fit within an opening of the U-shaped extending member. The tab may locate the U-shaped extending member within the hole in the housing to removably lock the snap-fit mechanism to the housing.
The motor mount assembly, discussed above, may include at least one snap-fit mechanism. At least two snap-fit mechanisms may be provided on the motor mount assembly to removably lock the motor mount assembly within the housing, and the at least two snap-fit mechanisms may be provided on one side of the motor mount assembly. In another aspect of the invention, the motor mount assembly may include at least one member extending from the assembly opposite the snap-fit mechanism. The member may be adapted to fit within a corresponding feature provided in the end panel, such that the motor mount assembly is removably secured within the housing by the snap-fit mechanism and the member.
In another aspect of the invention, at least one of the housing, end panel, or modular component of the electrical appliance may include a biocide.
In another illustrative embodiment, the housing includes at least one channel provided along at least a portion of the open side portion of the housing, such that the end panel fits within the channel. The end panel may be flat. An elongated slot may be provided in the channel along a wall, and a detent mechanism may extend from a side of the end panel and be elastically deformable. The detent mechanism may be adapted to engage with the slot and removably lock the end panel within the housing. Additionally, a slot may be provided in each channel of the two opposite side walls, and a corresponding detent mechanism may be provided extending from opposite sides of the end panel, wherein the detent mechanisms extend into the slots for removably locking the end panel in the housing.
In one aspect of the invention, a wiring assembly may be provided on the end panel adapted to cooperate with electrical components of at least the modular component to allow the electrical components to be electrically powered. For example, the end panel may include an electrical compartment adapted to mate with electrical components from the end panel and the modular components. The endwall may include a plug adapted to electrically connect with a connector on the modular component.
In another aspect of the invention, the end panel may include an exhaust outlet, and the exhaust outlet may include a fan. The end panel may fit within the housing such that the end panel may be replaced without expanding beyond the housing by moving the endwall perpendicular to a back wall of the housing.
In another aspect of the invention, the housing may include mounting poles for locating different modular components within the housing. The mounting poles may be provided adjacent an inside surface of housing walls. The modular component may be secured to the mounting poles by a fastener inserted through a top of the mounting poles.
In another illustrative embodiment, a snap-fit mechanism includes an elastically deformable member having two sides, and a U-shaped extension, extending from at least one side of the member, wherein the U-shaped extension is adapted to engage a hole to removably lock the snap-fit mechanism in place. The extending member may be adapted to fit within a hole of a housing to removably secure the snap-fit mechanism within the hole. The generally U-shaped extension may be adapted to fit a tab from the hole within the generally U-shaped extension to removably secure the snap-fit mechanism within the hole. The elastically deformable member may also be generally U-shaped. The generally U-shaped extension may be provided perpendicular to the side of the elastically deformable generally U-shaped member.
In another illustrative embodiment, an electrical appliance is disclosed including a housing having an open side portion and an open front portion adjacent the open side portion. A removable end panel is provided within the open side portion and to substantially close the open side portion. A modular component is provided within the housing to establish the function of the electrical appliance, and a wiring assembly is provided on the end panel, wherein the end panel is interchangeable such that the end panel including the wiring assembly is adapted to support electrical components of at least the modular component.
In one aspect of the invention, the wiring assembly may be adapted to cooperate with the electrical components of at least a heat lamp, a fan, a heater, light fixture, a motor or an infrared device. The wiring assembly may include a plug assembly adapted to electrically interconnect with wiring from the modular component. The wiring assembly may also include a junction box within which electrical connections for modular components are made.
In another illustrative embodiment, a method of constructing an electrical appliance is disclosed. The method includes steps of providing a housing, with an open side and an open front, adapted to receive a plurality of modular components, selecting at least one modular component adapted to perform at least one of air conditioning, air moving, light emitting and infrared light emitting, selecting an endwall adapted to cooperate with the at least one modular component so that the component operates as intended when installed in the housing and assembling the modular component in the housing and the endwall within the open side.